ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Triple Threat (2015)
Card Clash of Champions - Triple Threat Match Tyler Parker (WHC Champion) vs. StarrStan (Answers World Champion) vs. Xavier Williams (EAW Champion) Five vs. Five Tag Team Match Team Daniels (Brian Daniels, Norman Hellion, Alex Anderson, Lucian Black, & Liam Catterson) def. Team Dubian (Devan Dubian, Johnny Ventura, Venom, Nick Angel, & Psycho Brody) No Disqualification Match for the EAW Hall of Fame Championship Scott Diamond © vs. Cameron Ella Ava Jaywalker & Tiberius Jones def. Jacob Senn & Christopher Corrupt Cash in the Vault Qualifying Match GI Styles vs. Carlos Rosso Triple Threat Match for the EAW Vixens Championship Tarah Nova © vs. Maddie vs. Cherish House of Vendetta (Ares Vendetta & Kendra Shamez) vs. RAGNAROK (Aren Mstislav & Athena Vendetta) Spartan Cup Finals Match Zach Genesis vs. Matt Miles Y2Impact vs. Charlie Scene Background Triple Threat featured professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands, Showdown, Dynasty, and Voltage as well as a main event that usually features a triple threat match between either the world champions of the brands or championship defenses are contested in triple threat matches. StarrStan would meet with Damien Murrow in the ring at the start of Showdown as he would be told by Damien Murrow to pay his debt to RAGNAROK. Damien would start to announce the contender to be Aren Mstislav, one of the newest members of the stable, but Starr would interject and state that he would defend his championship against one man: King Lannister. Later, the match would be approved and inside a steel cage. Damien Murrow would later speak with an unknown person on the phone and say that there would be a match at Triple Threat where the three world champions would face one another in a triple threat match, but would shortly after be attacked by Eclipse Diemos. In the opening match of Showdown, StarrStan would retain his championship against King Lannister and shortly afterward, EAW would announce that StarrStan would defend his championship at Pain for Pride against Brian Daniels and Devan Dubian. Tyler Parker and Xavier Williams would be involved on the same Showdown as Tyler Parker would team with Devan Dubian against the team of Xavier Williams and Brian Daniels. Xavier Williams would pin Tyler Parker after landing a Coma Killah and Sin's End, winning the match afterwards. Tyler Parker would say that he is in the match of champions against Xavier Williams and StarrStan, only to be attacked by Alex Anderson. Xavier Williams's place in the match would not be guaranteed though, as on the Voltage right after, Y2Impact would create a championship match between himself and Xavier to see who would be able to make it to Triple Threat as the EAW World Champion. Xavier would go on to defeat Y2Impact, confirming his position in the champion's triple threat match. On the same Showdown where StarrStan was announced to be defending his championship at Pain for Pride against Brian Daniels and Devan Dubian, it was also announced that there would be a five-man tag team match between Team Brian Daniels and Team Devan Dubian. It was announced that on Team Brian Daniels it would be Brian Daniels, Norman Hellion, Alex Anderson, Lucian Black and Liam Catterson while Team Devan Dubian consists of Devan Dubian, Johnny Ventura, Venom, Nick Angel and Psycho Brody. On Showdown, it was announced that there would be a new Showdown-exclusive tournament where the winner would choose what Pain for Pride match they would be a part of, The Spartan Cup. The seeded participants were as followed: Zach Genesis, Scott Oasis, Starkman, Clark Duncan, Troy Archello, Matt Miles, Eclipse Diemos, and Daniel Marshall. Zach Genesis defeated Daniel Marshall by pinfall after he landed the Southern Comfort. Clark Duncan defeated Troy Archello by pinfall to go to the second round. Eclipse Deimos was able to defeat Scott Oasis in a major pinfall victory. Finally, Matt Miles was able to defeat Starkman by pinfall after landing a Midas Touch. The semi-finals of the tournament would pit Zach Genesis against Clark Duncan and Matt Miles against Eclipse Deimos. The finals will take place at Triple Threat. Leading up to the Grand Rampage, GI Styles and Carlos Rosso qualified for the Grand Rampage Match via qualifier matches. Both men had met and come to terms that they would make sure to eliminate all the other competitors and make sure that the final two would be between them. However, GI Styles would not follow suit and when he saw an opening, he eliminated Carlos from the Grand Rampage, but quickly got eliminated himself against Pizza Boy. Carlos, furious that he did not follow the plan made between them so he could get ahead in the match, decided he wanted to separate himself from GI because he felt not only betrayed by what happened, but that he has been holding him back with the perception of the people. Later on in the night, GI Styles was set to face Lucian Black in a match. Carlos would come out in the middle of the match and join the commentary team as it would serve as a distraction for GI Styles, causing him to be speared through the barricade and cause a no contest for the match. The next Dynasty after Carlos defeated Hurricane Hawk, Dr. Eddie Hawke came out on behalf of GI Styles to pose a challenge for Carlos. Dr. Hawke posed the challenge of a singles match between GI Styles and Carlos Rosso at Triple Threat to solve this issue once and for all. The two met on the final show before Triple Threat and Carlos accepted, signing a contract for the match with GI Styles with Sebastian Monroe and Dr. Eddie Hawke. To the pleasure of both competitors, Sebastian Monroe added the stipulation that the winner of the match would qualify for the Cash in the Vault Ladder Match at Pain for Pride. On the Dynasty before Grand Rampage, Sebastian Monroe announced that the next Dynasty's main event would be a #1 Contender's Vixens Gauntlet Match for the Triple Threat FPV and Tarah Nova would be sitting at ringside on commentary. At the show, Cherish and Maddie would end up tying with each other as Maddie would pin Cherish, but Cherish would also make Maddie submit to the Colloportus. Monroe would result the match as a tie and make the match a triple threat match as Cherish and Maddie would both be named number one contenders. Maddie would go to hug Cherish, still believing that the two are friends, but Cherish would attack Maddie afterwards. Cherish would fall for the same fate as Tarah Nova would come into the ring and slam her championship belt in the back of Cherish's head, standing over her fallen contenders. At Reckless Wiring, Jacob Senn was beaten by Tyler Parker in a Two out of Three Falls Match 2-1, as Tiberius Jones interfered in the match and cost him the championship by spitting him in the face with black mist and doing a diving double knee to steel steps. On the episode of Dynasty prior to Grand Rampage, Jacob returned from injury after Tiberius Jones won the EAW National Elite Championship from Christopher Corrupt. He announced that he would be an entrant in the Grand Rampage and that Tiberius Jones would also join the match. At Grand Rampage, Jacob Senn would enter in the match at number nine. During the match, Jaywalker would return in the match as his focus would be primarily on Jacob Senn. Jaywalker would eliminate Jacob Senn, but he would eliminate himself as well in the process. On the Dynasty afterwards, Jacob Senn would fail to defeat the undefeated Vance Tybull, but the two gave a match that earned both of their respects. Jacob would stay out and call out Jaywalker, wanting answers for why he targeted him inside the Grand Rampage Match, but instead got the presence of Tiberius Jones. Tiberius said that Jaywalker was not here as he would not deign himself to speaking to him. Tiberius would go on to say that there was a culling arriving into Elite Answers Wrestling and even though they will eradicate the entire whole of the company, Jacob was at the top of the list. Jacob would wonder about the reasons for why he was there, but he said it didn't matter as he wanted Tiberius in the ring when he could. Tiberius declined as Joseph Anubis stated that trying to goad him into matches would not work and that he would be denied any chance of getting his retribution, but Jacob said that no matter if he accepted or not, he would beat Tiberius down eventually. Jacob Senn was defeated by Christopher Corrupt in the next show and afterwards, Tiberius attacked Jacob after his match and Joseph stated that if he wanted the match with Tiberius, he would need to meet with them to negotiate terms. When they met, Anubis and Tiberius said that he would have a match with Tiberius, but Jaywalker would also be there for the match and he needed to have partner that would team with him. Knowing the way that he wanted Tiberius in the ring like he did, Jacob Senn agreed and chose Christopher Corrupt to be his partner, making the match for Triple Threat. Matches Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2015